


Damned

by Gayhollis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Giant!Kirsch, Multi, Rockband AU, Shifter!LaF, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf!Danny, Witch!Perry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayhollis/pseuds/Gayhollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When girls start to go missing from concert venues, investigative reporter Laura Hollis takes the mantle and plunges into the dark world of a controversial rock band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Gotta Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla or Queen of the Damned, of which this work is loosely based on.

Silas.

Laura Hollis didn't frequently listen to grungy, borderline metal bands, but she definitely wasn't the Top 40's kind of girl. She took it upon herself to indulge when the disappearances came to light. She didn't know much of the band; their names, ages, etc. She only knew that the band was growing in fame. She had only seen the occasional picture of the female rock band and it piqued her curiosity further. She had to admit, though. There was something vaguely sinful about the voice of one of the lead singers. Not that the other lead singer didn't have a great voice, it's just- _Sinful barely covered it._

Yes, she was an investigative reporter and yes, this was part of the job. Curiosity was her thing. Sure, this was her day off, but Laura chose to pull out her laptop and work.

Awkward was one word Laura frequently used to describe her high school experience. She'd taken at least one college course every year, only furthering the slight bullying she'd endured. She was short (still is), not very good looking, and wore braces. Sure, she had her friends, but none of them ever lasted. Miraculously, things got better about half way into her Senior year. Her braces came off, she held her first steady boyfriend, held a very high GPA and began taking Krav Maga, per her Dad's insistence. ( _Boys, Laura, boys._ ) Hard work was her middle name and she finally felt the consequences. She'd graduated top of her class and gotten accepted to one of the best colleges for her major. Her father was very proud, and that was an understatement.

College had been another story. She found it thoroughly enjoyable. Her hard work in high school had paid off. She found herself skating through course work, becoming an active member of campus clubs, juggling an internship at a local news station, indulging in parties, and self-discovery. She'd had boyfriends, as well as girlfriends, but held less experience with the latter. She had to admit, women held more of an appeal to her as she grew older, but she did appreciate the male form. Still, she was satisfied knowing that she was comfortable being who she was.

Laura graduated at the ripe age of 23, with a degree in journalism. A regular Veronica Mars, opting for investigative reporting. She had the determination and the means of figuring things out for herself which, in turn, got her the job at a local news station in Toronto. Her boss, Mason, who she'd interned with for the better of two years in college, finally offered her the position and Laura took it because this is who she is. And hey, the money wasn't bad. The work load was heavy and demanding, but long nights filled with grape soda and cookies was her thing. She may have been an adult with her own apartment, but no one said she had to eat like one.

The year is 2018. Summer is fading fast, making way for the chaste, crisp fall of Canada. The local news report blared from Laura's television.

_Breaking News: Two young women have reportedly gone missing, totaling a staggering 12 girls. Concerned parents have reported the disappearance of their daughters after attending a concert where the controversial band Silas held their act. This is the 4th occurrence since the band's debut in 2017. There are currently no witnesses and Canadian police are investigating further. Any tips regarding these missing girls can be directed to local police or the tip hotline and will aid authorities in their safe return. Betty Spielsdorf, for Waking Canada._

"12? What the hell is going on here?"

Laura jumped suddenly at the sound of her cellphone vibrating loudly against the wooden coffee table her feet stretched across. Hey, she lives alone and besides the company of her orange tabby, Sheldon, her one bedroom apartment could be somewhat creepy. As of now, she was trying to calm her pounding heart, pulling her legs down and reaching for the phone.

 _ **Betty**_.

"Huh." Laura grunted before swiping to answer the call. "Betty? I saw the news. It's crazy."

" _Yeah, Laur. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Meet me for lunch, yeah?"_

Laura looked around for a second, holding the receiver to her ear. It wouldn't hurt to have lunch with a friend on her day off. "Sure, Bets. Text me the details."

* * *

 "So, the original reporter freaked and decided her life wasn't worth this ' _dumb story_ ' and bailed." Betty scoffed, swirling her spaghetti against her fork. "No way I was missing the chance for my big break. I told Mason I'd cover it."

"Betty, that's great. I'm happy for you... You're perfect for this kind of thing." Laura smiled.

She really was happy for her. But there was underlying worry. When they'd first met in college, Betty was... uptight, to put it nicely. (Who was she kidding, total stick up the ass and that's saying something coming from Laura Hollis.) After all the parties, they'd finally come to common ground and started to get along. It was the beginning of a great friendship and Laura didn't want to let it go because of some case that no one would take.

"Laur?" Betty snapped her fingers in front of her, gaining her attention. "Mason is on his way." 

"Mason? Why? Did I do something wrong? Oh no, am I gonna get fired? When he gave me the day off, I was relieved, but now- Betty, I can't get fired!" Laura rambled.

"Woah, woah, L... Don't worry about a thing." Betty nodded in another direction behind Laura with a grin. "He's here."

Mason was the kind of guy who lit up a room. He was charismatic, a natural born leader. It's partly what drew Laura to the internship. While they weren't in direct contact, Laura saw him around and even developed the inklings of a small crush. It was something that never went anywhere, of course. Professionalism, y'know. Now, things were kind of... different.

"Hey, Mason." Laura said shyly as he pulled in beside Betty. He sat directly across from her, allowing Laura to get the full allure of his features. Sandy blonde hair, cropped short, with deep orbs of emerald that reminded Laura of forest trees and camping. He was of average build and somewhat under 6 feet. At 5'2", Laura didn't mind.

"Hey, Hollis. Betty." The waitress tending to them took his order of lemonade and trounced away, practically swooning. "So, right to the chase. I need you on this story with Spielsdorf here."

Laura, who sipped on her water from time to time, practically choked to death. How embarrassing.

"Wh-why? Why me?" Laura sputtered out after catching her breath.

"One, no one wants it. Not even the men." Mason scoffed, crumbling the paper wrapping of his straw. "And two, you're my best. You know the ropes. Interview the band, see what you can find. If you feel like there's something more, then dig deeper. I trust you, Hollis..."

Laura swirled her finger against the perspiration of her glass. "Wow, um, thank you, Mason. I honestly don't know what to say..." She really didn't.

"Don't thank me just yet. Someone has to keep Bets in line." He threw a wink her way, causing Laura to flush and brush any straggling hairs behind her ear. "Well, ladies, this has been fun." Mason said, standing up and laying down 40 dollars. "Duty calls."

Betty snickered as Mason walked away. Laura gave her a glare. " _I trust you, Hollis. You're one of my best..._ " Betty mocked in a deep voice. "He's so into you."

"Shut up..." 


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse (physical and emotional)

"Dad? D-Dad, listen! Listen to me." Laura tried to get through the barrage of words coming from the other end of the line.

" _Laura Marie Hollis, do you understand how dangerous this is? You know how much I worry, especially these days. Your Krav Maga better be impeccable, young lady! I've worked too hard for you-_ "

Laura sighed, jutting her hip against the counter in her kitchen, and face palmed. She pulled the phone away from her ear, only faintly able to hear his ranting.

Eben Hollis: World's Most Overprotective Dad. When Laura first started to learn how to ride a bike, she'd scraped both knees. From then on, both knees and elbows were promptly covered in bubble wrap underneath her knee and elbow pads. Only after her scabs had dissipated. A little embarrassing, but very effective. He only used her full name when he was worried or furious. Right now? He was both. Definitely both. He was the overprotective father every girl thought they had... Only a thousand times over. She did appreciate it, but she was an adult.

"Daaaaaaad..." Laura groaned, finally listening in again. "I promise, I'm good on the Krav Maga. I'll be okay, really..."

" _Okay, honey..._ " Eben sighed on the other end of the line, finally ending his rant and catching his breath. " _Your mother would be so proud... I hope you know that."_

"Yeah, Dad... I know." Laura smiled softly. "I love you." 

" _I love you, too, honeybee. By the way, I hid some mace in your kitchen drawers... And in your bedroom. And in-"_

"Bye, dad." Laura laughed, knowing every spot he'd restocked on his last visit. Not that she'd even used any of it. It's the thought that counts.

* * *

Perry sat outside of the large waiting room, waiting to be called in. LaFontaine had already left her side and the weight of their absence lingered in the air, if only for a small amount of time. She wasn't an official member of the band, but she did occasionally play the keyboard and synthesizer for them. It was a small role that she filled when the main members felt that something was missing. They couldn't find a melody behind the hard rock they usually played and so, Perry became their melody.

LaFontaine insisted that she meet the girls of Silas after they had begun dating. When Perry wasn't on the keyboard, she acted as the mediator between the band members. The amount of bickering and yelling (mostly between the lead singers) pushed Perry into mother mode, opting to separate them both for indefinite amounts of time. At the end of the day, they would all make up and have a, somewhat, peaceful dinner, courtesy of Perry. Or what she could muster on nights that they spent on the cramped Silas tour bus.

"Perry?" Kirsch interrupted, pulling the nervous witch from her thoughts. "Cordelle will see you now."

"Thank you, Kirsch." Perry responded with a small smile.

The giant bodyguard held the door open as she entered the double doors leading to Mrs. Karnstein's office. Knitting her hands together, Perry walked the long, dimly lit corridor. There were guitars, cymbals, and various other instruments lining the walls. At the end, two records, one silver and one gold, were held parallel to each other at different ends of the wall.

_Silas: Let The Darkness In_

It was the band's first record. It skyrocketed on the charts and brought the band it's current fame, though no one knew much about them. No interviews were conducted and only the occasional photo was ever taken of the band. Perry certainly had no idea Lafontaine had even been in said band. She supposed they liked to uphold the mystery behind their magic.

"Perry, is that you?" A voice, light and all to airy, called from the office. "Come in, come in, I have news."

Perry's hand trembled as she gripped the black handle, turned the knob, and pushed the heavy, black door open.

"Hey, Perr. I saved you a seat next to me." LaFontaine said, patting the leather chair on the left side of the room. Their smile was bright and their leg jiggled, up and down, up and down, up and down. 

Danny and Will were also present, holding contentedly smug grins. Mrs. Karnstein held a similar grin, while Carmilla feigned indifference. Her demeanor was different than everyone else's. She was the first to be called in, along with her brother, Will.

Perry moved gingerly and slid into the smooth leather chair. LaFontaine took her right hand and squeezed softly, giving her a small smile. It was full of comfort and exactly what Perry needed to ease some of the tension in her shoulders.

"Alright, now that we are all present. As you know, sales have significantly increased and tour tickets are selling rapidly." Mrs. Karnstein said, clasping her hands together as her elbows fell against the large black desk. "That being said, Perry. Congratulations, you are now an official member of the band!"

LaFontaine pulled Perry in for a hug while the others gave a round of applause, complete with whistles and hollers. Perry blushed furiously and let out a muffled laugh, burying her face into LaF's shoulder. The tension in her shoulders dissipated considerably in their arms and finally, Perry could relax. She could breath again. For now, anyway.

The clapping died down after a little while. Except Carmilla kept her slow clap going. Perry looked up at the vampire, who held a smug grin.

"You're officially part of the family, June Cleaver..." She said, clasping her hands in her lap. "I can say that now, seeing as we're _family_ , y'know. Buckle up..."

Perry didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. From what she'd seen of Carmilla, she wasn't the most pleasant of friends, what with her sarcastic attitude and all around broody demeanor. Her aura was just... Off-putting. Of course, Danny was her savior, as LaFontaine seemed just as confused beside Perry. 

"Cool it, Karnstein. Not everyone can handle your raging bitch fits as well as I can." Danny jabbed.

"Oh, please, pup. Last time we went at it, you had your tail tucked between your legs." Carmilla pouted.

Danny growled lowly as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Carmilla took her silence in stride, internally celebrating yet another victory, when a loud bang resounded in the room. All five band members jumped in their seats, turning towards the source.

Cordelle Karnstein stood haunched over her desk with an exasperated expression. Her hands fell flat against the desk as she glowered in Carmilla's direction, eyes never making contact with anyone else.

"Everyone out. _Now_."

Carmilla sank lower into her seat, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Perry and LaFontaine were the first to move, shooting Carmilla a look that she couldn't decipher. Confusion?

No, that was pure, unadulterated pity. They had to have heard their heated arguments, as out of context to them as they always were.

Danny stood next, clearing her throat. Her eyes shifted towards Carmilla quickly, before turning away. Her hands clenched at her sides as she glanced towards Perry and LaFontaine, silently moving to leave.

Will stayed in his seat beside Carmilla, watching the exchange between his family. He was clueless. They all were. And maybe Carmilla was too. Her mother had her own intentions, but never did the dirty work. The weight was never on her shoulders.

"Will?" Danny called, before leaving. He was silent, his hands clutching tightly at the leather. Unspoken words rested against his restrained tongue. It was a discipline forced into him when he was turned. Finally, he stood up, with tense shoulders and lead feet, walking away. With one last glance at Carmilla, he turned away, the door clicking softly behind him.

Carmilla braced herself against the explosive silence that was sure to end. What she didn't brace herself for was the sting that fell across her right cheek. Carmilla winced, only slightly.

"Oh, Mircalla..." Cordelle sighed, sitting across Carmilla. "Why must you be so crass? Did I not raise you well?"

"If by raise you mean bleed me dry, I'd say no, you didn't." Camilla gritted out.

Another stinging blow.

"I've given you everything. _EVERYTHING_." Cordelle said, moving to pace. "I let you start this band, against my better judgement, knowing that, in some way, you would fuck up."

Carmilla's brow furrowed considerably. She was both confused and in pain. What was Maman talking about?

"I've done everything you asked of me. Sang the songs, lured the girls... Exactly as you asked."

Cordelle stood, moving towards her desk. Her hands began rummaging through a drawer, until she found what she was looking for. A remote.

The soft buzz resounded throughout the room as a button was pressed. Carmilla turned to face the mounted television in the room.

"I asked for discretion and excellence." Cordelle whispered, leaning against the back of Carmilla's chair. "You have given me neither."

Carmilla watched the news report. Tears began to well in her eyes, knowing she would have to deal with the consequences of her actions. She didn't know what purpose these girls would serve or what sick role she would soon have to play.

"Now, tonight, you will rehearse with the band. You will practice until perfection. And tomorrow, you will deal with the... repercussions of your mistakes." Cordelle ordered, moving once again to sit in her seat.

Carmilla sat in silence as the television clicked off. Maman smoothed and organized the ruffled papers on her desk. Her lips were pursed as she looked up at Carmilla once more.

"You're dismissed, Mircalla..."

Carmilla stood gingerly, walking towards the door.

It wasn't her fault.

She followed orders...

She did as she was told... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that last part. The next will be a little lighter. A little. Feedback is welcome. :)


	3. False Pretense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really late. Updates should come every Sunday, but don't hold it against me if they aren't. Ideas are easy to think of, but hard to turn into writing.

"Okay, everybody." Mason said, settling the quiet buzz of chatter in the conference room. "This is a sensitive interview."

Aside from the album cover, there was only one picture of Silas. Laura studied the picture, scanning each of the band members faces. The tallest of them, a redhead, towered above the others. She seemed to be straight out of a magazine with piercing blue pools and fiery red locks that contrasted the darkness of the alley. To the right of her, were two smaller redheads. The taller of the two leant against the other, much in the way that a couple would. They were both of pale skin and striking blue eyes, clashing and melding with each other. Cast off in the background was another member, not quite like the others.

This one was different. Sleek, wavy black hair caught Laura's eye first. Bangs hung low over one eye. Eyes as dark as the night. All leather and heavy metal. Laura could feel the depth of that stare looking back at her. The woman fell against the wall of the alleyway, arms crossed with a boot held against the wall.

"Hollis?" Mason called, leaning against the front end of the table. "Ya there?"

"Yeah. Er- sorry, just- got a little distracted." Laura chuckled. Really distracted.

Glancing back at the photo, Laura pushed it away. She needed to focus on Mason, but those eyes. They appeared with every blink she took, like she had stared too closely to the sun and its outline lingered behind her eyelids. There was something about them...

"We've teamed up with the police and they've authorized the interview. Both of you will wear a wire. It'll be perfectly safe. Think of this as a standard interview."

Betty nudged Laura's arm and gave her a look. She knew she was far off, on another plane of existence. She needed to focus.

"Laura, have you compiled your questions?" Mason asked.

"Questions? Questions, yeah! They're, um- on my desk. I'll get them to you later." Laura deflected.

Mason gave Laura a look. She'd seen it before. It was his "My office, 10 minutes" look. She'd seen it enough when she was an intern to recognize it.

Betty chanced a glance in Laura's direction. It was questioning, but somewhat playful. Laura didn't get it. Mason continued to talk about camera angles and how everything should be set up perfectly. Something about gauging reactions and that.

"Okay, everybody." Mason clapped. "Bright and early tomorrow."

Mason walked around the bend of the table, catching Laura's eyes. She knew what it meant.

Standing on somewhat wobbly legs, she walked slowly, very slowly, to her desk, pulling her questions from the scatter of paperwork. They were standard questions, some hard hitting, others more lighthearted. Turning from her desk, Laura walked down the hall to Mason's office. Knocking, she waited for him to address her.

"Come in." She heard.

Turning the knob, her eyes flooded with light, as the sun fell through the large windows in the office. Mason stood by them, the pewter blue of his blazer facing Laura. She fiddled with the edge of the paper in her hands as she jutted the door closed behind her.

"Hollis, you were distracted today." Mason said, turning to lean against the back of his chair.

"I-I know." Laura gulped. "I'm just a little nervous and it was so unexpected for me to be taking point alongside Betty and I'm just feeling like I don't have this. There's nothing for me to go on and this isn't exactly my forte-"

"Hollis, breathe." Mason said, moving to her side. "I picked you because I know you can do this. You're ready."

Mason's hands fell against Laura's shoulders. She could feel the radiating warmth from his palms dig away at the nervous ball in the pit of her stomach. They were so close. Too close. Too close for professionalism, too close for just friends, too close for breathing.

Laura bit her lip softly and glanced up towards those deep green eyes. They bore back into her, scratching at the surface of her being. Mason's hand slid up to the nape of Laura's neck as he drew their faces closer. She could smell the coffee on his breath, mixed in with a musky cologne. Soon, she could feel the stubble of his beard against her lips.

Laura didn't melt. She didn't go weak in the knees. It was a nice kiss, just- prickly and wet.

"Um-" Laura said, pushing Mason away, her brow furrowed in confusion. "My questions..."

"Right." Mason said, his gaze fell to the paper in her hands.

He looked curious as he peered over the paper, several times, to look at Laura. She could see the disappointment in his eyes, but she didn't want to ruin this. Well, anymore than she had. He wouldn't treat her any differently, Mason wasn't that kind of guy. It would blow over.

"They're fine. Just add this one thing." Mason said, placing the sheet against his desk and scribbling on the bottom. "Bright and early, Hollis."

Laura took that as her dismissal. Her shoulders eased up as she left the room, finally able to relax. She walked slowly to her desk and sat staring at the clock on the wall. It was nearing the end of a long, exhausting day.

"Laura!" Betty popped her head around the corner. "So?!"

"Ugh." Was all she could muster and Betty got the hint. For them, that was code.

Later.

X

 **Betty** : _tell me everything! No sugar, all black, Laur._

 **Laura** : _no, not a coffee reference. He was all coffee..._

 **Laura** : _don't get me wrong it was nice... Just not what I want anymore..._

 **Betty** : _wow, that's a new one... You've had a crush on tall, blond, and handsome forever. What changed?_

 **Laura** : _the forever?..._

X

Blazing hot tea and saltine crackers were on the breakfast menu. Laura Hollis, journalist extraordinaire, was nervous. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but her stomach churned. For one, she'd have to see Mason again, but he was her boss. She didn't really have a say on that particular front. Laura hoped that, maybe, he'd gotten the hint yesterday and that there would be no further discussion of the matter.

Boy, was she wrong.

Mason finished strapping the thin wire against the inseam of Betty's shirt. Laura saw him smile at her and mutter something, before his eyes traveled towards her own.

Shit. He'd caught her. Her initial reaction was to look away, but she was seconds too late.

"I got this." He smiled softly to the techie, who handed him the wire. "Hey, Hollis."

"Uh, hey..." She replied hesitantly.

Mason looked up at Laura, silently asking permission to enter her personal space. Laura gave it and gulped. This was just to attach the wire. He wouldn't try anything, not here. She felt a slight tug against the flap on her powder blue button down and she silently praised herself for the tank top underneath.

"I don't bite, Hollis." Mason chuckled softly.

Green met brown for a second and Laura could see the questions bouncing in his eyes. They were gone a second later as he looked down to focus on the wire between his fingers.

"Yeah... Right." Laura mumbled. Almost done. _Breathe, Laura, breathe._

Fingers fell lightly against her midsection and finally pulled away. Laura released the breath she was holding as some semblance of breathing room became established.

"Listen, about yesterday..." Mason said, brushing those fingers through his blonde hair. "It was out of line... I was out of line. I apologize."

"Oh, good. I'm glad, y'know. Not that the kiss was bad, just-" Laura sighed with relief. "I thought this was going to go sideways quickly."

Mason laughed and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Laur, they're ready for us." Betty interrupted, giving a warning look when Mason turned back towards . Her fingers cut horizontally through the air by her throat as she walked away.

"I should've taken your to dinner first. Tomorrow at 7, Hollis." Mason said, backing away.

Laura sputtered to get a protest out, but failed against the barrage of said "date". She groaned as she walked towards Betty.

Later.

X

"What was that about?" Betty prodded, pulling Laura from her thoughts.

"What was what about?"

She gave Laura a look. The _you know_ look. Laura knit her fingers together in her lap. This van was becoming small all too quickly.

"I may or may not have a dinner date with Mason tomorrow." She groaned, resting her temple against the window.

"Laur... You need to cancel. _Not reschedule. Cancel._ Like, ASAP." Betty said pointedly.

Laura didn't say anything back to Betty, but she knew they had a mutual understanding of things. She knew she couldn't let Mason down easy this time. She couldn't beat around the bush or lie altogether. If he was anything, he was persistent. He had to be, what with his job descriptio, and that's what worried Laura the most.

Idle chatter from the cameramen and Top 40's tunes filled the van as Laura took in the barren scenery. This place was a little far and out of the way. Creepy, almost. Like something out of a murdering hitchhiker movie. Tall trees lined the road as the van rolled along. Laura couldn't help but remember Mason's green eyes and soon, she felt sick to her stomach, needing to focus on something else.

Her welcome distraction was right around the next turn as the van shifted left. Tall, industrial buildings fell into her line of sight. Trees faded as they entered the strange city. Laura found herself gawking at the height of the buildings. She'd seen tall buildings, of course, but these were different. They made her want to climb to their rooftops and struggle to keep her breathing steady at the altitude. It was a strange feeling, but it was fleeting as the van came to a stop.

Laura stepped down from the van and almost did a double take. The building was the tallest of them all, at least 40 stories. Easy. Laura noted the strange symbol that adorned the side of it and started to walk in. While Laura finished her observations, she saw Betty through the clear revolving doors, waiting by the elevators. Laura went to meet her.

"This building is huge. I wonder why a music label would need so many floors." Laura mumbled.

"Beats me, Laur. It's pretty cool though." Betty replied, shrugging her shoulders.

The decor of the building wasn't exactly what you'd expect. It was a drab gray that canvased the walls, splashes of black and white in places that popped. Not to mention the the first floor was basically empty, aside from a directory and a shady welcome note.

 

_Representatives of Waking Canada:_

_On behalf of Karnstein Inc., we extend a warm welcome. Please see the receptionist on the 34th floor and direct any questions her way. We hope you find this visit pleasant and take full advantage of our hospitality._

_Respectfully, Lilith Karnstein, President_

 

Betty found it to be standard, but Laura found it downright creepy. The note was written in loopy script and was tacked to the wall between the two elevators. And there was that weird symbol again, pressed into Red candle wax.

The ding of the elevator made Laura jump.

"Jeez, relax, huh?" Betty joked, walking into the elevator. Her thumb smashed the button marked 34.

Laura watched the doors close and watched the display.

 

_16, 17, 18, 19, 20..._

 

Laura again found herself wondering what all these floors were for. It's a music firm. Or that's what she'd looked up and found online.

 

_27, 28, 29, 30, 31..._

 

"You ready?" Betty breathed out.

Laura shifted her gaze. Betty held her elbows in her hands, the fabric of her blazer shifted and crinkled. She looked tense, but you'd never tell if you were looking at her in the eyes.

**_Ding_ **

Laura stepped out after Betty, who maybe wanted to show some semblance of courage. White walls and modern decor caught her eye. It seemed almost... sanitary. Unfeeling. The receptionist spotted them straight away. She stood behind the white desk, a smile plastered against her face.

"Hello, my name is Sarah Jane. I'll be escorting you today." She said softly, coming around the end of the desk. "Ms. Hollis and Ms. Spielsdorf, I assume."

Laura and Betty had no time to speak as Sarah Jane ushered them along. None of what the brunette had said settled well with Laura. All this seemed rehearsed. The three women passed through big, white double doors into a corridor with more doors than Laura could count. The decor shifted to one much darker. She found herself frozen. She was curious by nature and gazed at each one. Laura tried to keep pace with Sarah Jane and Betty, but her curiosity got the better of her.

She looked ahead at the two women and glanced back towards the row of doors. They were a deep mahogany color that she couldn't help but brush her hand against. Fingers brushed the cool metal of the doorknob and turned.

Locked.

Laura couldn't help but deflate as she moved on to the next three, only garnering the same result. She approached one last door, hoping to ease the aching curiosity in her bones. With her ear pressed against the door, Laura strained her ears, trying to get something out of all this effort. There was only silence for, what felt like, hours.

Then she felt it.

A deep rumble that vibrated against the cool wood. It was slow and drawn out, like the aftershock to the aftershock of an earthquake. Another came soon after, followed by another and another, until she could make out a rhythm, followed by a voice.

 

_Mother_

_Tell your children not to walk my way_

_Tell your children not to hear my words_

_What they mean_

_What they say_

_Mother_

 

Laura was once again mesmerized by this voice. This voice that enraptured her and pushed down against the deepest recesses of her soul.

 

_Not about to see your light_

_But if you wanna find hell with me_

_I can show you what it's like_

_Till you're bleeding_

 

"Ms. Hollis." Sarah Jane said, nudging Laura's shoulder.

Laura practically jumped away from the door. "Yes, sorry. Curiosity will kill this cat one day."

"If you don't mind, this way." Sarah Jane said, tight lipped. Betty stood at the end of the corridor, waiting patiently.

Laura followed after Sarah Jane, but held one more glance towards that room.

She knew that voice.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is:  
> Mother by Lissie. The original is by Danzig.
> 
> All updates can be found at gayhollis.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. x


	4. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter, it's thursgaaaaay!

"This is a lot of walking." Laura mumbled to Betty. Sarah Jane's hips swayed as she took one high-heeled step after another. 

Betty blatantly watched and barely caught Laura's whisper. "Yeah, um, no biggie..." She said, eyes still perfectly trained to Sarah Jane's behind. 

_Subtle_. Laura kept pace this time, almost tripping to a halt as Sarah Jane stopped abruptly. She turned on the balls of her feet and looked at both women solemnly.

"It seems I forgot to address something." She said matter-of-factly. "Ms. Karnstein kindly asks that you refrain in using any visual recording devices. For... PR purposes. I've taken it upon myself to have security escort your camera crew... so as not to cause any further problems..."

Again, Sarah Jane didn't let either of the two respond before she promptly spun on her feet and walked the rest of the distance. Another set of large doors cut them off. 

"Now, this is as far as I go. First door on your left and you're there. Feel free to indulge in any refreshments as you enter. Ms. Hollis, Ms. Spielsdorf..." She nodded her goodbye and walked away. 

"You  _can't_  tell me this doesn't seem off to you, Bets..." Laura whined. "I mean, she basically ran away before we could say a word. And what's this crap about no visual recordings? Is this the Stone Age?"

"Okay, maybe this is a little shady, but come on-" Betty grabbed Laura's shoulders and squeezed softly. "This could be a big break, Laur."

Laura thought about her future in this business. If this really was a big break, she could get behind it. She could do this. She could crack this. 

"Oh... Alright!" Laura's nose scrunched up. "Let's girl the hell up!" 

 

"That's what I like to hear. Let's do this, girl." 

* * *

  
The next section of the building was closed off; A recent addition. Built to keep something away, almost. There were smells of fresh paint, coffee, and the undeniable smell of alcohol, wafting faintly. Laura didn't know much about architecture, but she was pretty sure this building held the weirdest schematics in existence. 

As soon as the two walked in, everything was a muddled mess of black and grey. The small waiting area just outside the one door was quaint. It looked like no one had ever even sat in any of the chairs, no one had ever kicked their feet up against the wooden table, let alone had a cup of coffee. As she expected, the coffee machine was fully stocked. Cups, four different kinds of sugars, half and half, both powdered and liquid creamer. It seemed like a running gag and Laura didn't want to hear the punchline. 

Betty seemed to take most of it in stride. She'd made her coffee quickly and didn't put too much thought into anything, really. Laura did notice how much sugar she added to her coffee. Something she only did when she when she was nervous. Goes to show how observant Laura had been of her roommate during finals and it had become a habit for the tiny woman as well.  

"Laur, I know you're kinda busy freaking out, but Mason just texted and he's getting pretty tired of hearing heavy breathing." Betty said. 

"Sorry... I'm just trying to get a grip." Laura scrunched her nose as she brought the liquid sugar up to her mouth.

Both women glanced at each other and back to the door. Laura sighed and stepped forward. Fingertips gripped cool metal and turned. Her irrational brain pumped her heart at a million beats per minute as the door slid open with ease. Laura fought the urge to shut her eyes, but finally, when she took a step forward, she couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh, COME ON!" The tall redhead shouted. "You can't even hit some drums with those meaty hands of yours?"

"Hey! These meaty hands can do lots of other things, bro!" A gargantuan male shouted, nearly knocking over the electric drum set as he stood, drumsticks clutched tightly. 

"Contrary to what many may think, drumming is actually a very complex science." A short-haired redhead said. "The pressure of the heads must be just right to create the perfect sound and-"

"This oaf couldn't even comprehend basic science, LaF." The tall woman said. "You know it and I know it. We ALL know-"

"Ahem!" Another redhead cleared her throat. Her head shook slightly, bouncing her tight curls. "It seems we have... guests."

All eyes fell on Laura, who still held the doorknob with wide eyes, and Betty who stood behind in the same way. Laura watched the altercation between the band members and the male, who seemed slightly out of place. The game buzzed and droned on the gigantic television, creating an even weirder ambience. This probably wasn't unusual, but Laura had never even come close to having a band notice her. 

"Um, hi?" Laura said softly, an awkward smile gracing her face as she stepped forward. 

"Woah, little nerd hottie." The tall male said, his hand reaching out to stop her. "Stop right there."

"Kirsch, it's okay. They're here for the interview." A male voice said from behind, making Laura jump.

The voice sent a chill throughout her body as she turned slightly to see its owner. Perched up against the threshold was a muscular, dark haired male. He didn't appear to be much older than Laura, but he had a wise air about him, like he'd been living on this earth for centuries. Not to mention his tellingly expensive choice of suit. 

"I'll go hang with Sarah Jane..." Kirsch said softly, pulling on his blazer, and exiting the room. 

"Yes, Sarah Jane said we could come right in. I- We didn't mean to interrupt." Laura stammered. She felt like a deer in headlights as the group studied both of them. 

"You weren't interrupting much, Ms...?" 

"Laura. I mean- Hollis. Laura Hollis. And that's Betty Spielsdorf." Laura motioned.

"Jumpy." He whispered, brushing past Laura to sit. "I'm Will. Please, have a seat."

Laura did as she was told, while the other band members sat in front of them. They were intimidating to say the least. Laura found herself staring, rather impolitely, at the bunch. They were all beautiful. Not what she expected in person. The picture did not do them justice. She felt a hard nudge at her side and snapped her gaze towards Betty, who held a tight smile. 

"Right." Laura cleared her throat and pulled out her note book. Her eyes fell to the recorder and she pulled it out as well. "Do you mind if we record this? For... posterity?"

"Posterity will thank you." Will nodded. The soft buzz of the recorder echoed. 

"So, we should start out with your names and what each of you bring to the band." Laura said softly.

As if by silent agreement, all the members turned to look at the tallest redhead.

"Of course." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "This is Will, as you know. He's our scratch DJ and mixer, but he also provides the occasional screaming vocals."

 

Will cleared his throat at that and Danny rolled her eyes, a look of annoyance fleetingly gracing her features. 

"This is LaFontaine, our drummer, and Perry, who plays the synth keyboard and the xylophone." Danny smiled at the two. "They're a twofer."

"I can go by LaF, it's cool." The redhead said, waving a hand. 

"LaFontaine, is it not just one song that calls for the xylophone?" Perry asked in that high-pitched tone from before. LaF smiled and nodded, grabbing her hand. "Anyway, it's a pleasure, dear." She smiled.

"I'm Danny, the lead guitarist and split-vocalist with Carmilla... who is late. As usual." The redhead ran a hand through her locks and sighed. 

Will gave Danny a look, which she returned, almost as if admonishing a secret only the two of them knew about. 

"Laura. May I call you that?" Will asked, to which she nodded. "Please continue."

"The next question is Betty's." Laura smiled softly. 

"Most fans want to know why there are so little pictures. Of any of you. No social media outlets, no interviews." Betty said. "Is there any reason for that?"

"It's strictly for PR reasons." Will said straightforwardly. No further details. A small smirk played on his lips. 

Betty glanced towards Laura, her mouth slightly agape. Laura straightened up, clearing her throat. They weren't making any headway. Her eyes scanned the remaining questions and picked the one she would likely get a better answer to. 

"Your first album, _Let the Darkness In_ , went gold in it's first months on the air space. It basically went viral. What do you say attributed the most to that success?"

"Well, it's all hard work as always." Will smiled. 

It seemed the answer would stop there, until Danny spoke.

"The lyrics." She said simply. Will spared her a glance. "And chemistry, I guess. Carmilla has a... talent."

"Speaking of..." Will said nonchalantly. His head fell back against the lounge chair as a door on the far side of the room burst open. 

Roughly 5 feet of pale skin and darkness strode into the room. Confidence was clear as Laura noticed a blonde, who didn't seem very aware of anything, on her arm. With a whisper from the band member, the girl nodded absentmindedly, turning to leave the room. All the while, Laura kept her eyes perfectly trained on the woman. That picture  _really_  did not do this girl justice. She couldn't have been older than Laura, perhaps younger. Dark bangs ran across one eye, loose curls hitting the back of her vest. Laura could tell she was all bad news in black leather... Still, she was smoking hot, from eyeliner to boots.

~Aaaand she was staring. _Hardcore staring_. Blood flooded into her cheeks as she cleared her throat and looked away. Laura knew she had more color in her cheeks than the ripest cherry tomato. 

"You must be Carmilla?" Laura said, finally finding her voice. 

The woman quirked a perfectly chiseled eyebrow, rolling her eyes a little too hard for comfort. "Must I be?" She said disdainfully, in that sultry voice Laura heard before. 

Despite the indirect answer, Laura _knew. Of course she knew_.

No other voice could make her insides melt _juuuust so..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phew* FINALLY. This chapter was so hard to finish. But I did it! There may be one more update before life grabs me by the balls for two months. There's still so much more development for the characters that I want to put in and different view points. Can you tell this is a multi-chap? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and leave a comment, if you would do so kindly. Thaaaaanks! :)


	5. The Interview- Part 2

"Alright, Fangface, cool it." Danny said.

Carmilla glared at Danny and walked to the opposite side of the room. A small black stool sat in a corner and the broody woman took it upon herself to perch gracefully. She began to pick at her nails nonchalantly. The room was the definition of silence as everyone stared in her general direction, mostly in disbelief or disdain.

"I can feel you staring, you dimwits." She sighed, not bothering to look up. "Let's get this snooze fest on the road, shall we?"

"I'm Laura Hollis and this is Betty-" Laura started perkily.

"So I've heard." Carmilla interrupted, moving her hand in a circular motion. "Press."

"Ahem," Laura cleared her throat. "Uh, what is the inspiration behind your music and what do you think captivates everyone so much?"

Carmilla sighed as if it physically exhausted her, but finally looked up at Laura.

"Well, everyone loves a little mystery, don't they?" She smirked. "That's why there are no pictures. No interviews."

She paused. The room remained silent. But Danny glanced at Carmilla, waiting for her to finish answering the question. Carmilla chuckled darkly, as if a joke was told under her wavy hair.

"As for inspiration," She started. "Why, it's young, naive little women like you that really inspire me. You're searching for wisdom and fairytales in this dismal, backwards thing called life. And really, you have no idea what you're living for. I'm just the one telling the story, sweetheart."

Laura was shocked at her response. She didn't know this woman's life or what she'd been through, but could life have been so bad for a rockstar? She had everything. But it was wrong of her to judge a book by its cover. Betty nudged her suddenly and Laura snapped back to reality.

"Right, well, are there any plans for a world tour lined up? Your fans are dying to know!" Laura said, still trying to be as charismatic as possible.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Was all Carmilla said before she stood up and walked out the same door she came in through.

Everyone's eyes followed the black shade until the door closed with a soft click.

"Well, it seems like those are all the questions we have time for today, dear." Perry said sweetly, her hands crossed on her lap. "It was very nice of you to come and interview us and we thank you for making the journey."

"The pleasure is ours." Betty responded with a smile.

Will stood first, offering his hand to Laura as he made his way out. "See you around, Laura Hollis." He said in a voice that made Laura's skin crawl.

Laura and Betty said their goodbyes to the rest of the band, making their way out of the room and down to the lobby, where Sarah Jane sat.

"Ms. Hollis, Mrs. Karnstein would like to express her condolences for Carmilla's behavior and she hopes you will be back again soon." Sarah Jane said.

Laura said nothing as they made their way past reception. How did she know how Carmilla behaved? Was the room being watched and recorded? She didn't know, but she couldn't wait to get out of this creepy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting back into writing. Hope y'all are still down to read this. Lots more music and mystery to come. Leave a comment if you're still here for this!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates can be found on tumblr at gayhollis.tumblr.com.


End file.
